Harry Potter et la Course contre le Temps
by Hermi59184
Summary: Suite du tome 6. Harry accompagné de ses amis trouve un moyen qui leur permettra peutêtre d'en venir à bout avec Voldemort...
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter et la Course contre le Temps**

Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JKRowling. Seule cette histoire inspirée de ses 6 premiers tomes HP est à moi.

Suite des 6 premiers tomes

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, trois jeunes adolescents sortaient se réunir au pied d'un saule pleureur. Ils portaient tous les trois l'uniforme de la célèbre école de sorciers, Poudlard, sur lesquelles était brodé l'armoirie de la maison Gryffondor. Une fois tous installait, l'un deux se leva et commença à parler.

- Il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures avant le début de la cérémonie, commença-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades qui le regardaient, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Vous êtes toujours partant ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous t'accompagnerons jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait ! s'exclama une jeune fille aux longs cheveux broussailleux. D'ailleurs, nous devrions commencer à nous préparer. Vous avez bien amené tous ce dont vous aurez besoin une fois arrivé là bas ? Vous savez qu'une fois partis, nous ne pourrons plus faire marche arrière…

- Il est indispensable de le faire ! C'est notre seule chance. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le monde sorcier subit les crises de Tu-sais-qui, nous n'avons plus assez de temps pour nous préparer hélas !

- Ron ! Quand vas-tu apprendre à prononcer son nom ? Vol-de-mort ! S'exaspéra la même jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que le rouquin à ses côtés grimaçait en frissonnant.

- 'Mione ! Laisse-moi du temps pour m'y faire ! C'est qu'en même du plus grand sorcier encore vivant et du plus cruel qu'on parle.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, ce n'est pas comme si il allait te pourchasser pour avoir osé prononcer son nom… Après tout, ta famille est déjà en danger de mort si l'on en croit la pendule du Terrier, sourit le jeune homme levé.

- Merci de me le rappeler… Pour quoi crois-tu que j'ai décidé de partir ? Oui, je viens pour rester avec vous et vous aider du mieux que je pourrais mais si je viens, c'est aussi pour assurer à ma famille une chance de s'en sortir.

- Oh Ron… Ne t'en fais pas, on va y arriver, répondit Hermione, attendri par cette révélation.

- Bon il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure avant le départ, préparez vous ! Il faut partir tout de suite si nous voulons arriver à temps au point de rencontre.

Les trois jeunes gens, baguette en main, marchèrent un bon moment à travers la forêt interdite avant de s'arrêter sous la demande de la jeune Gryffondor qui regardait attentivement autour d'eux avant de prendre la tête de la petite troupe. Elle compta ses pas et finit par s'arrêter au centre d'une clairière où était dessiné au centre un pentacle. Au bout des branches du pentacle était déposé des galets sur lesquels des bougies reposaient. Celles-ci, à leur arrivé s'allumèrent de façon à éclairer le lieu, plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'y aller. Plaçons-nous au centre et formons un cercle. Vous vous souvenez de la procédure expliquée dans le grimoire, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était Hermione qui venait de prendre la parole. Les deux garçons à ses côtés, hochèrent calmement de la tête, ne se vexant nullement de la remarque de leur amie, étant habitués à la voir s'inquiéter pour bien moins. Ils prirent alors place à l'endroit indiqué par la Gryffondor et attendirent les instructions. Plus une erreur ne pouvait être commise maintenant, ils en étaient bien conscients et espéraient de toute leur force d'y arriver. Ils s'étaient entraînés des semaines entières et savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance avant un demi siècle pour retenter la chose mais d'ici là, qui sait s'ils seraient encore vivant…

-Bon tenez-vous prêts. Je compte jusqu'à trois et à trois vous canaliserez votre magie sur nous en pensant très fort à la destination, recommença-t-elle en sentant monter en elle une certaine peur. Un… deux… trois !

A cet instant, le trio fut entouré d'une aura bleue dans laquelle une multitude de paillette multicolore dansaient. Le paysage si sombre de cette clairière fut instantanément éclairé et une moins d'une seconde après l'apparition de l'aura, une bourrasque de vent souffla, éteignant les bougies pendant que le pentacle retrouvait son calme habituel.

Il sembla au petit groupe qu'une fraction de seconde venait de s'écouler mais la notion de temps en magie n'avait pas vraiment de sens à cet instant. Autour d'eux, la forêt était réapparue, ils ne voyaient aucune différence autour d'eux si ce n'est le pentacle dorée qui disparaissait lentement du sol et les arbres qui les entouraient. Ceux-ci devaient être très jeunes, ils ne dépassaient pas les trois mètres de hauteur. Cette indication rassura rapidement les Gryffondor qui se mirent en route vers leur destinée.

**Alors ? donnez votre avis siouplait, c'est ma première fanfic et bon, j'sais pas si j'dois continuer ou pas... j'ai une tonne d'idée mais j'aimerai bien avoir la tonne de personne pour les apprécier... xD**


	2. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue chers compagnons…

Harry, Ron et Hermione firent le chemin inverse de celui qu'ils avaient pris pour arriver jusqu'à cet endroit de la forêt. Une fois arrivé à l'orée de leur forêt, ils eurent le souffle coupé face à la vision des lieux qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

- Harry… le château… il est si… différent ! souffla Ron, cherchant ses mots, ne sachant comment qualifier ce qu'il ressentait.

- Heu… nous devrions nous aller voir ça de plus près vous ne croyez pas ? répondit le dénommé Harry, ne s'attendant pas à un tel spectacle.

- Nous devrions prendre des précautions, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. Harry, tu devrais sortir ta cape d'invisibilité…

Le jeune Gryffondor, prenant note du conseil de son amie, sortie de sa poche ce qui semblait être une malle mais de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette. Il lui lança un sort et devant lui apparut ses affaire grandeur nature. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour en extraire cette fameuse cape avec laquelle les trois amis se recouvrirent avant de rendre à la malle sa taille miniature. Ils avancèrent alors vers le château qui se dressait devant eux de sa toute sa taille. Il était plus petit que celui qu'il venait de quitter et bien plus neuf. Au premier regard, on voyait tout de suite qu'il était récent et que sa construction n'était pas encore tout à fait finie. Plus loin, on voyait le lac mais celui-ci était bien plus grand que celui qu'ils connaissaient. Autour de ses rives, des chevaux et d'autres animaux s'y abreuvaient tandis qu'un homme descendait de sa monture qui rejoignit les siens. Cet homme était grand et mince. Son allure lui donnait une sorte d'aura protectrice. Sans même remarquer le jeune trio, il se rafraîchit et partir en direction de Poudlard tandis qu'une femme en sortait pour l'accueillir chaleureusement.

- Helga ! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir accourir dans ma direction ? s'exclama-t-il en souriant joyeusement alors que la jeune femme s'arrête à ses côté, quelque peu essoufflée.

- Oh ! Rien, je me suis juste perdue… le taquina-t-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Alors Salazar, tu as réussi à convaincre les familles de ces enfants à les laisser venir l'an prochain ?

- Viens, je comptais justement vous en parlez mais j'aimerai que vous soyez tous présents pour m'éviter de devoir me répéter.

Le visage de l'homme s'était fit plus sérieux alors qu'accompagnait de cette charmante blonde, il continuait son chemin. Le trio décida alors d'aller à leur rencontre et de se présenter à eux comme ils en avaient convenu avant leur départ. Caché derrière un buisson, ils enlevèrent leur cape et transformèrent se recouvrirent d'un cape de sorcier simple pour éviter de paraître trop différent. Après avoir pris leur précaution, ils s'élancèrent à la suite des deux fondateurs et les interpelèrent. Ceux-ci, intriguaient par les bruits, se retournèrent et furent d'autant plus surpris de voir face à eux trois adolescents habillés pour le moins étrangement.

- Qui est-vous donc ? demanda Salazar d'une voix méfiante, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette.

Hermione, voyant son geste, devança Harry et prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son.

- Bonjour, nous aimerions nous adresser aux fondateurs de cette école, nous devons leur parler d'une chose extrêmement importante concernant l'avenir de la magie…

- Qu'est-ce que d'aussi jeune gens peuvent bien savoir de la magie, chère damoiselle ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire non plus que vous savez jeter des sorts non plus ! s'exclama la fondatrice d'un regard suspect.

- Orchideus ! s'exclama alors Harry, une idée lui venant en tête. Ma dame… si vous voulait bien accepter ce simple bouquet…

Helga, bouche bée, accepta le magnifique bouquet que venait de faire apparaître un si jeune sorcier et d'une voix chevrotante dit :

- Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire… Salazar, je pense que nous devrions prévenir Godric et Rowena et leur dire que ce soir, nous aurons trois couverts en plus à table.

Quelques heures à peine après cette brève rencontre, le trio était installé dans ce qui leur semblait être le futur bureau du directeur bien que la décoration des lieux fut très différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient. Cette pièce était au couleur rouge et or bien qu'on puisse voir un peu partout sur les meubles ou les murs la trace laissées par les autres fondateurs. Assis sur des chaises en paille, ils virent les quatre illustres fondateurs entrer dans la salle et s'installer de l'autre côté du bureau qui leur faisait face.

- Bien, commença celui qui devait sûrement être Godric Gryffondor. D'après mes amis que voici, continua-t-il en montra vaguement d'un geste de la main Helga et Salazar, vous sauriez vous servir de la magie. Qui plus est, en vous servant d'un bout de bois, selon elle…

- En effet, lui répondit Harry. Nous sommes tous les trois sorciers et inscrit dans la célèbre école Poudlard en septième et dernière année d'étude.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Cette école n'existe pas, ou pour l'instant du moins… Nous avions prévu de l'ouvrir après la finition des travaux ! De plus, nous ne vous connaissons point et nous vous prions de bien vouloir arrêter de vous jouer de nous.

- Ce qu'à dit mon ami, Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, est tout a fait exact, reprit Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas de votre époque, nous venons du futur, voilà la raison pour laquelle vous ne nous connaissez pas malgré le fait que nous étudions dans votre propre école.

- Si ce que vous nous dites est exact, vous avez plutôt intérêt à nous le prouver je pense et à nous dire comment vous avez atterri ici et pourquoi aussi ! siffla entre ses dents Salazar, doutant de la parole d'Hermione.

- Vous le prouvez ? Comment ? En récitant des formules magiques ? En vous lisant des incantations ? En vous racontant l'avenir ? Non, je ne pense pas que cela nous aidera et cela pourrait même changer le cours du temps… souffla la Gryffondor, n'ayant pas aimé le ton de Serpentard. Nous venons d'une époque qui vous est bien lointaine, en 1997 pour tout vous dire. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour sauver notre monde d'un puissant mage noir que personne n'arrive à défaire. Les temps sont sombres et chaque jour nous nous levons dans l'attente de recevoir la nouvelle liste des morts que ce monstre a pu achever…

- Si je comprends bien, vous n'avez aucune preuve à nous avancer, déclara Rowena en arquant un sourcil. Ce que vous dite est invraisemblable. Jamais il n'a été question de voyages dans le temps ! C'est impossible !

- Madame ! Si je puis me permettre, avec la magie, absolument rien n'est impossible ! D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à un livre appartenant aux fondateurs que nous avons retrouvé dans une sorte de cavité dans le dortoir des Gryffondors que nous avons pu arriver ici-même, expliqua alors Harry en sortant de se malle qu'il venait de faire apparaître un vieux grimoire usé par le temps.

Les fondateurs, abasourdis par cette révélation, regardèrent bouche bée la couverture du volume où l'on pouvait voir écrit dessus "Quand jouer avec le temps devient une réalité… Les Fondateurs" avec au dessus les armoiries de Poudlard. Rowena, intéressée par l'objet en question, le fit venir à elle d'un mouvement de poignet adroit et commença à l'inspecter. Pendant ce temps, ses compagnons attendaient son jugement qui ne se fit pas attendre. Après quelques minutes, elle referma délicatement la relique et la déposa soigneusement sur le bureau avant de prendre la parole :

- Bien que je n'ai détecté aucune magie sombre ou dangereuse dans ce livre et que les écritures utilisées sont bien les nôtres, je ne me rappelle en aucun cas avoir écrit un tel ouvrage !

- Dame Serdaigle, si je puis, je pense qu'il est tout à fait possible que ce livre, nous l'écrivions dans quelques années. J'ai depuis quelques temps, l'idée d'un tel exemplaire dans lequel nous mettrions toutes nos connaissances sur certains sujets… Le temps… un si grand sujet… pourquoi pas en effet écrire cet ouvrage ! Nous n'aurions qu'à le recopier et à la placer à l'endroit même où ce jeune homme dit l'avoir trouvé ! s'exclama Dame Poufsouffle à qui l'idée parlait vraiment.

- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant ce qui nous intéresse c'est le pourquoi d votre venu. Après tout, vous auriez très bien pu aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs… c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes là ? Vous voulez que nous vous aidions non ? demanda Gryffondor perspicace.

Ron prit pour la première fois la parole et commença son récit sur leurs années d'études à Poudlard ensemble, les évènements qu'ils avaient du traverser en finissant par la mort de Dumbledore, la perte de l'espoir et le fardeau qui pesait depuis sur les épaules d'Harry :

- C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de changer d'époque. Pas que nous voulions fuir, ça nous ne l'aurions pas supporté mais nous voulons suivre un entraînement complet pour nous préparer à combattre. A notre époque, nous n'en avons pas le temps ni les moyens. Chacun de nos faits et gestes son épiés par des aurors qui veulent selon eux nous protéger bien que sachions très bien que c'est plus pour que le ministère garde un œil sur nous… nous avons du leur jouer pas mal de tour pour arriver à remonter le temps et bien qu'à plusieurs reprises nous avons risqué de nous faire prendre, nous avons réussi. Maintenant, nous espérions que vous accepteriez d'être nos mentors et nous apprendre ce que vous savez sur tout ce qui touche à la magie…

- Pourquoi être venu à notre époque ? Vous auriez pu remonter n'importe quand alors pourquoi remonter en l'an 1000 ?

- Tout simplement car vous êtes les emblèmes de nos maisons, ceux qui représentent à eux quatre une telle puissance que n'importe qui ne pourrait les battre tant qu'ils resteront unis…

- Et bien jeune gens, je crois que nous avons du travail si nous voulons vaincre ce Vol-quelque chose qui se dit être mon héritier ! Et dire qu'à votre époque vous pensez que je voulais tuer les sorciers nés de moldus… mais ici nous n'avons quasiment que ça ! Et ce n'sont que les sangs de bourbes qui m'horripilent si vous voulez tout savoir…

- Les sangs de bourbes ? Mais justement ! Ce sont eux les enfants de moldus sorciers ! expliqua Hermione perdue.

- Ha non, damoiselle, les sangs de bourbes sont les sorciers qui renient leurs origines et s'en servent pour mener les autres sorciers au bucher. Nous déplorons en moins d'un siècle des centaines de jeunes enfants morts dans d'atroces souffrances ! Et certains n'étaient même pas sorciers…

Face à cette révélation, nos jeunes amis comprirent enfin les malentendus pesant sur le fondateur de la maison Serpentard et chacun se fit le serment de rétablir la vérité.

**Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! Plus long déjà que l'premier ! Alors ? Quelque chose à dire là-dessus ?**


	3. Explication et prophétie

Chapitre 3 : Explications et prophétie

Le lendemain matin, les fondateurs levèrent de bonne heure les trois nouveaux arrivants et les invitèrent à manger dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'ils connaissaient bien que les étendards ne soient pas encore installés ni les sabliers comptabilisant les points de chaque maison.

- Après notre discussion d'hier soir, commença Helga en se tournant vers son auditoire, avec mes amis, nous avons accepté de vous venir en aide. Par ailleurs, il faut que vous sachiez que nous n'utilisons pas vos bouts de bois et que nous ne savons même pas à quoi ils vous servent. Vous serez donc priez de les laisser dans vos malles avant de venir nous rejoindre là où votre emploi du temps vous le demandera.

Joignant le geste à la parole, alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, quatre parchemins roulés apparurent devant les Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière, impatiente de voir ce qui l'attendait, se précipita sur le sien pour l'ouvrir.

- Bon, les garçons, nous commençons dans exactement… une heure ! Dépêchons nous avant d'être en retard !  
- Hermione, calme toi, nous ne commençons que demain, pas tout de suite ! Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, ils nous laissent le champ libre pour visiter le château et voir comment nous agissons. Nous devrions finir de déjeuner et nous préparer, lui répondit Harry, amusé par la réaction vive de son amie qui ne changerait sûrement jamais.- Difte fous penché qu'il nous laicherons chortir ?- Ron ! Tu pourrais manger proprement !  
- Ben quoi ? demanda le rouquin étonné à son amie avant d'entendre Harry rire bientôt rejoint par la Gryffondor.- Ron ! Tu changeras donc jamais ?  
- Harry ! Te moques pas de moi, tu devrais me soutenir face à une fille, vieux ! objecta Ron les oreilles virant aux rouges avant de rejoindre ses amis dans leur fou rire.

Après leur petit déjeuner, nos chers Gryffondors partirent visitait ce qui leur semblait être les cachots d'origines bien qu'ils ne les aient jamais vu à leur époque. Ils étaient plongés dans l'obscurité et seules les chandelles accrochées aux murs leur montraient le chemin qui finit par les mener à une lourde porte sur laquelle se trouvait un serpent en forme de poignée.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut rentrer ? demanda Harry. On devrait peut-être faire demi-tour, non ?  
- Tu devrais sortir la carte du maraudeur, peut-être qu'elle nous indiquera si quelqu'un se trouve dans les parages et comment accéder à cette salle…

Trouvant l'idée d'Hermione brillante, Harry ne se fit pas prier et quelques minutes après, le trio se trouvait devant cette carte magique, une baguette produisant de la lumière à leur côté, leur permettant d'apercevoir sur le parchemin, Salazar Serpentard, faisant les cents pas. Aux côtés de la porte étaient apparus les mots "danger, mot de passe fourchelangue". Harry leva alors sa baguette devant lui et observa de plus près la porte.

- Je pense, commença-t-il, que ce sont les appartements privés de Salazar Serpentard… ou alors un de ses laboratoires secrets…

- Vous pensez que nous devrions essayer quelque chose ? demanda le rouquin dont les taches de rousseur ressortaient fortement sur son teint pâle.- Et bien, nous n'avons qu'à frapper à la porte comme si de rien n'était et voir s'il viendra nous ouvrir, s'il ne vient pas, Harry cherchera le mot de passe en fourchelangue, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- 'Mione ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ouvre la porte en fourchelangue alors que nous savons très bien qui se trouve derrière ?

- Mais justement Harry, s'il nous ouvre, nous serons ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte avec un peu de chance et puis, nous pourrons peut-être faire la connaissance de ce fondateur si différent de celui des livres d'histoire… et s'il n'ouvre pas et que toi tu le fais, il verra que tu parles fourchelangue et donc, nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre sa réaction qui ne devrait pas être dangereuse à ton égard, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Après tout, il te prendra sûrement pour l'un de ses descendants.

- Je pense que 'Mione a raison Harry. Après tout, nous ne risquons rien à essayer…

Après avoir convaincu le dernier membre de la petite troupe, celui-ci même frappa de son poing fermé à la lourde porte, attendant ensuite une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il réessaya à deux reprises mais rien n'y faisait, Salazar restait obstinément à tourner en rond dans la pièce.  
Il se tourna alors vers ses amis qui répondirent à sa question muette en opinant de la tête. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et se concentrant sur le serpent de la poignée, lui demanda en fourchelangue le droit de passer comme il l'avait fait quelques années plutôt pour la chambre des secrets. Cette fois encore, Harry réussit et vit à son grand étonnement le serpent remuait et le regarder avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Face à eux, Salazar s'était arrêté et les regardait maintenant avec étonnement et désapprobation.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici et que faites vous dans mes appartements personnel ? demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot "personnel" alors que les trois Gryffondor se demandaient s'ils avaient bien fait au final de chercher à entrer.

- Hermione, je crois qu'on aurait du commencer par Gryffondor… chuchota Ron à ses amis, espérant que l'homme qui les regardait avec suspicion ne l'entendrait pas.

- Nous visitions le château quand nous avons décidé de faire un tour dans les cachots voir si l'ambiance lugubre qui y régnait chez nous était déjà d'actualité… Et nous avons fini par tomber sur cette porte et ne sachant pas comment y accéder, nous avons essayé divers mot de passe, voyant qu'en actionnant la poignée, ça ne marchait pas…

- Bien, et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que si elle ne s'ouvrait pas c'était pour de bonnes raisons ? répondit le fondateur en regardant Hermione qui venait de lui répondre. Et comment avez-vous pu utiliser un mot de passe alors que le seul auquel répondent tous mes appartements est loin d'être à votre portée ?

- Et bien, en fait, Monsieur, je parle fourchelangue… commença Harry, gêné. Et comme on se doutait que les cachots étaient à vous, on a essayé d'utiliser cette langue pour ouvrir la porte tout simplement.- Vous parlez fourchelangue ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les seuls sorciers à savoir le parler de nos jours sont moi et ma sœur… mais elle s'est tournée vers les sangs de bourbe il y a déjà une paire d'années malheureusement…

- Et bien, ce pouvoir m'a été transmis par Voldemort lors de mes un an. Comme vous l'a dit hier Ron, le jour où il a assassiné ma famille, j'ai presque réussi à le détruire grâce au charme lancé par ma mère en voulant me sauver. Mais ce qu'il ne vous a pas dit, c'est qu'au moment de me lancer le sort de la mort, celui-ci a rebondi sur moi en me laissant une cicatrice, expliqua Harry en montrant l'éclair qui zébrait son front. Depuis ce jour, j'aurai hérité de certains pouvoirs du mage noir et nous sommes liés par la pensée. Je ressens ses humeurs et nous pensons qu'il en est de même pour lui.

- Ce mage parle fourchelangue… alors ce serait l'un de mes descendants ?- Il se proclame en tout cas comme étant votre héritier et depuis plusieurs décennies, tue des sorciers d'origines moldus avec son armée de mangemorts composait de sang pur qui prêche la pureté de leur sang. Il massacre ces gens, disant qu'en faisant ainsi, il suit votre volonté.

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! s'indigna Salazar qui commençait à douter de son avenir.

- Nous avons découvert justement hier que le problème vient du mot sang de bourbe qui aurait évolué et changé de sens au cours des siècles… A notre époque, ce mot injurieux désigne les sorciers de naissance moldue et non les sorciers trahissant les leurs. En tombant sur votre Chambre des Secrets, Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, a du apprendre de votre basilic que vous vous bâtiez contre eux et a donc décidé de suivre votre voie…

- Vous connaissez la Chambre des Secrets ? Elle n'est même pas encore construite et Nageri ne fait pas plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres encore… il n'a que quelques jours et est placé sous sécurité dans un lieu caché de tous même des autres fondateurs…

- Bien sûr que nous la connaissons. Lors de notre deuxième année, elle a beaucoup fait parler d'elle. Après tout, c'était la seconde fois depuis votre époque que quelqu'un l'ouvrez et faisait régner la terreur sur tout Poudlard ! La première fois c'était lors de la scolarité de Jedusor. Il s'est servi du basilic pour assassiner une élève de son année et la seconde, il s'est servi d'une élève qu'il manipulait à l'aide d'un journal intime pour l'obliger à envoyer le monstre sur les sangs de bourbe. Plus le temps passait, plus il puisait dans l'énergie vital de Ginny, la sœur de Ron pour récupérer assez d'énergie pour retrouver un cœur après plus de dix ans à errer sans enveloppe charnelle.

- Attendez, j'ai du mal à tout suivre. Alors, ma Chambres des Secrets que je compte créer pour m'en servir comme laboratoire sera utilisée à des fins aussi monstrueuses… Par Merlin ! Si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher un tel désastre…

- Nous pensons qu'il est préférable que vous ne changiez rien à vos plans et que vous fassiez comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est nous aider à nous préparer pour vaincre Voldemort…

- Soit je ferais mon possible mais vous devriez partir, je dois rejoindre Dame Rowena et le Seigneur Godric pour me concerter avec eux de choses privées

- Bien nous allons donc partir. Au revoir Seigneur Salazar, dit Hermione en tirant les garçons derrière elle pour être sûre qu'ils ne restent pas comme deux idiots devant la porte. Nous devrions continuer notre visite des lieux mais cette fois-ci faisons nous discrets…

Plus tard dans le château, alors que nos amis continuaient leur ballade, les quatre fondateurs s'étaient réunis dans le bureau directorial pour converser de la venue inattendu de ces voyageurs temporels.

- Je pense que nous devrions leur faire confiance, commença Rowena, hier, en les voyant arriver, ils m'ont rappelés une prophétie que j'avais croisée dans un livre de la bibliothèque. J'ai donc aujourd'hui même été vérifier mon intuition et j'aimerai vous faire part de la chose…

- Nous t'écoutons Rowena, tu le sais bien. Tes connaissances nous étonneront toujours autant et ta mémoire… n'en parlons pas !- Merci Godric pour le compliment mais avant que tu ne me coupes, j'allai justement vous révéler le contenu de la prophétie faite par Merlin lui-même quelques siècles plus tôt. Je cite :

_"Alors que le monde courra à sa perte  
Et que les hommes auront perdus espoir  
Trois jeunes gens sortiront du lot  
Et s'uniront pour mener à eux seuls la bataille  
Ils voyageront là où personne n'avait osé aller  
Et seront accueillis par les quatre puissants  
Qui feront d'eux leurs héritiers  
Le Fourchelangue s'unira au Griffon  
Et accompagné de l'Aigle et du Loup  
Pourra mener à bien sa destinée  
Unis, ils réussiront leur projet  
Mais s'ils venaient à se séparer  
Le chaos pourra alors régner  
Unis, ils réussiront leur projet  
Et le Mal pourra alors être éradiqué à jamais…"_

…

**Voilà le 3è chapitre ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Le quatrième je sais pas quand je le posterait, j'viens tout juste de finir celui là ' et bon, les idées me viennent en écrivant alors je n'sais pas encore combien la fic aura de chapitre mais elle aura une suite qui aura elle-même une suite qui aura une suite… xD vos réactions ?**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**noemie** : mercie, j'suis contente de voir que t'apprécies :)

**hp-fiction-6** : j'irai faire un tour voir ta fic alors :) et voici la suite pour réponde à ta demande ;)

**pitch**: la voilà la suite ! et moi ausi j'aime bien cette définition tient


	4. Questions et Réponses

Chapitre 4 : Questionnaires

- Bon, vous êtes ici pour commencer votre entraînement. Avant toute autre chose, nous allons chacun notre tour tester vos connaissances sur la magie pour ensuite voir où nous devrons travailler plus durement. Avant tout, comme vous l'avez constaté, nous vous avons donné votre emploi du temps type de la semaine. Dessus se trouve le point de rencontre pour suivre votre cours, l'horaire et le professeur qui vous y attend. Bien entendu, ne sachant pas encore jusqu'où vous pouvez aller, nous n'avons pas encore posé de cours exacts. Des questions ?

C'était Rowena qui de a voix douce venait de s'exprimer. Elle regardait ses trois élèves assis sur l'herbe du parc avec bienveillance. Derrière elle se tenait Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Chacun d'eux portait une tenue aux couleurs de leur maison ce qui décrocha aux trois amis un sourire.

- Dame Serdaigle, avec Harry et Ron, nous nous demandions comment faire pour jeter des sorts si nous n'avons pas sur nous notre baguette…

- Damoiselle Hermione, n'avez-vous donc jamais appris que votre magie vous la possédiez en vous et non pas dans un bout de bois ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais à notre époque, nous n'apprenons plus la magie sans baguette. Au fil du temps, elle a pris une grande place chez les sorciers et est comme devenue un troisième bras qui nous permet de canaliser notre énergie.

- Et bien, soit. Après notre questionnaire, nous allons remédier à ce problème en vous apprenant les bases de la magie. Après, ce sera à vous de vous entraîner sans relâche pour vous améliorer et obtenir ainsi une capacité magique plus important. Imaginez un peu ce qu'il se passerait si l'on venait à casser votre baguette ? Vous seriez sans défense ! Je ne comprends pas comment le monde sorcier a pu à ce point régresser après tant de temps…

Après cette petite discussion où seule Hermione et Rowena Serdaigle s'était exprimée, les fondateurs firent apparaître une table ronde et des chaises où chacun s'installa. Les jeunes apprentis côté à côté était assis en face des quatre fondateurs qui les regardaient avec attention. Ils observaient chacun de leurs mouvements et réactions et ne furent pas surpris de voir qu'Harry était entre ses deux amis qui semblaient par rapport à lui en retrait.

- Bien, nous allons commencer, reprit Gryffondor brisant ainsi le silence qui avait fini par s'installer. Jeunes gens, les questions que je vais vous poser traiterons des duels et de la défense contre les forces du mal. Tenez-vous prêts à répondre si vous connaissez la réponse. Pour éviter de vous entendre tous les trois en même temps, vous lèverez la main et je désignerais moi-même celui qui pourra répondre. Commençons. Qui peut me dire d'où viennent les loups garou ? Et comment le devient-on ? Hermione ?

- Au Ve siècle av. J.-C., Hérodote parle d'une race d'hommes habitant les contrées des bords de la mer Noire et capables en tant que magiciens habiles de se métamorphoser à volonté en loups, puis de reprendre leur apparence humaine. On devient lycanthrope par blessure ou pas filiation avec un loup garou.

- Bien. C'est juste. Maintenant, imaginez-vous en plein duel. Vous êtes face à un sorcier de votre corpulence et celui-ci invoque un serpent et l'envoie vous attaquer. Que faites-vous ? Harry ?

- Je le retourne contre son invocateur en lui parlant fourche langue ou je le fait disparaître mais là je prend trop de temps à me défendre, laissant à mon adversaire le temps de me réattaquer.

- Bien mais pour cela il te faudrait parler fourchelangue Harry…

- Godric, il parle fourchelangue. J'ai oublié de vous mentionner ce détail mais hier il a réussi à avoir l'accès à mes appartements personnels.

- Et bien… quelle nouvelle… bonne idée en tout cas Harry. Maintenant, dernière question avant de laisser la place aux autres. Vous vous retrouvez face à un troll des montagnes en colère. Que faite vous ? Ronald ?

- Simple. Je l'assomme à l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa avec sa propre massue ou tout autre objet lourd, répondit le rouquin en se rappelant de sa première année.

- Original en effet. Bon je pense en savoir assez maintenant sur vos dispositions au combat. Dame Poufsouffle, je vous laisse prendre la main.

- Bien, je vais vous interroger pour ma part sur la botanique et les créatures magiques. Qui peut me dire comment se libérer d'un filet du diable ? Hermione ?

- Pour se libérer du filet du diable, il suffit de se décontracter pour que la plante nous libère d'elle-même et en cas de panique, d'invoquer une lumière assez puissante, comme celle du soleil.

- Très bonne idée Damoiselle ! Maintenant, passons aux créatures magiques. A quoi ressemble un norvégien à crête ?

- Il ressemble au Magyar à pointes, mais les pointes sont remplacées par des plaques d'un noir de jais au long de l'échine. Il est l'une des espèces les plus rares. Il est le seul dragon qui se nourrit de créatures aquatiques, ses œufs sont noirs et il peut souffler le feu à un âge entre un et trois mois. Lorsqu'il est bébé, on le nourrit avec du cognac et du sang de poulet.

- Excellente réponse ! Très détaillé jeune homme ! Et pour finir, comment faites-vous si vous voulais caresser un hippogriffe ? Harry ?

- Une personne souhaitant approcher un hippogriffe doit le fixer dans les yeux sans cligner des yeux et le saluer en s'inclinant ; si l'animal s'incline à son tour, on peut le toucher et même le chevaucher. Dans le cas contraire, il ne vous reste plus qu'à reculer doucement sans faire de mouvement brusque pour vous en éloigner avant que l'envie de vous attaquer ne lui parvienne…

- Très bien ! Au moins on vous en apprend des choses à votre époque ! Rowena, à ton tour…

- Passons maintenant à l'astronomie et aux enchantements. Quel est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel après le soleil et de quelle constellation fait-elle partie ? Harry ?

- L'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel après le soleil est Sirius qui fait partie de la constellation du Grand Chien.

- Bien. Qui peut me dire comment faire venir jusqu'à soit un objet ? Ronald ?

- Pour faire venir un objet jusqu'à soit, il faut jeter un sortilège d'attraction dont la formule est Accio.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Et maintenant, quels sont les trois impardonnables ? Oui, Hermione ?

- Les trois impardonnables sont le sortilège de la mort Avada Kedavra, le Doloris et l'Impero.

- En effet. Et pour finir je vais laisser la place à Salazar.

- Concentrez-vous bien. Les questions que je vais vous poser concerneront l'art des potions et de la métamorphose sous toutes leurs formes. Bien, qui peut me dire ce qu'est de l'Amortentia et comment peut-on l'identifier ? Ron ?

- Il s'agit du philtre d'amour le plus puissant. Cette potion est identifiable par sa couleur nacrée caractéristique. Il en émane une vapeur s'élevant en spirales, et l'odeur du philtre est différente pour chacun.

- Hu hum, acquiesça le puissant fondateur en posant ensuite une autre question. Que donne le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise ? Harry ?

- Ce mélange donne un puissant somnifère nommé la goutte du mort-vivant.

- En effet, c'est exact. Et pour terminer avec les métamorphoses : Combien existe-t-il de formes animagi par sorciers ? Hermione ?

- Chaque sorcier possède un animagus bien que quelques exceptions rares on montrait que certains pouvaient en posséder deux.

- Cette réponse est inexacte. Personne ne connait la réponse ? Bien, je pense que nous verrons dès notre premier cours ensemble de la semaine bien que je trouve totalement inconcevable que vous ne sachiez pas les bases des métamorphoses humaines… Bon maintenant, je pense que tous les trois devriez retourner au château pendant que nous discuterons du programme de vos prochains cours.

Les trois Gryffondors, encore surpris par cette réponse pour le moins inattendue pour eux, se levèrent dans un mouvement uniforme et partirent en direction de l'entrée principale. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, ils se mirent à parler avec animation de ce que venait de leur apprendre Salazar Serpentard.

- A votre avis, il dit vrai ? Combien pensez-vous que nous ayons de formes d'animagus ? Nous en avons une chacun déjà, c'est un début, non ?

- Calme toi Ron, tu frôles quasiment l'hystérie là ! le taquina Harry.

- Sérieusement les garçons ! Ils doivent me prendre pour une idiote ! Je suis la seule d'entre nous à mettre tromper sur une question ! Hors d'après les livres de métamorphoses que j'ai en ma possession, j'aurai raison !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, gênés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre ayant plus l'habitude que ce soit eux qui commettent une erreur et non pas l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard de leur génération.

Pendant ce temps, encore attablés, les fondateurs parlaient des aptitudes qu'ils avaient remarquées chez leurs élèves et se demandaient bien pourquoi ces derniers pensaient n'avoir qu'un animagus.

- Serait-il possible que le ministère est réussi à faire comme il le prévoyait depuis quelques temps ?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Godric ? le questionna Salazar.

- Tu sais bien, de trier les ouvrages parlant de la magie et d'en éliminer les plus compromettant. Il me semblerait logique qu'il est réussi à faire croire aux bout de plusieurs siècles aux sorciers que leurs capacités magiques étaient limitées et que par conséquent, chacun d'eux ne pourrait posséder qu'une forme animagi. Comme ça, ne connaissant pas les autres caractéristiques les habitant, les sorciers n'auraient pas accès à l'entière étendue de leur pouvoir ce qui éviterait de voir des personnes puissantes se retourner contre le ministère. Il aurait ainsi réussi à gardait le contrôle sur eux… C'est sûrement pour cela aussi que dans le futur nous ne connaissons que la magie avec baguette. Comme ça, en cas de conflit avec un sorcier, le ministère lui brise sa baguette, le rendant ainsi aussi puissant qu'un moldu.

- Je pense qu'il a raison. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas du ministère. Il a toujours été corrompu et je ne pense pas que ce soit près à changer. Bien, il me semble que nous allons devoir leur faire travailler les bases de la Magie. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas tellement s'ils nous disaient ne pas savoir ce qu'est la magie élémentaire. Mais avant ça, je pense que nous devrions leur faire hériter dès ce soir de nos pouvoirs et les nommer par la même occasion comme étant nos héritiers légitimes, dit à son tour Rowena calmement.

- En effet, ce serait une bonne chose, approuva Helga. De plus, demain ils devront apprendre dans la matinée avec Godric le maniement des armes de duel et dans l'après midi débutera alors leur entraînement d'animagi. Il serait bon selon qu'il possède quelques unes e nos caractéristiques avant où le travail sera à recommencer au tout début si leur magie change et ne correspond plus à l'identité de leur caractéristiques.

- Bien, mais il nous faut alors choisir nos héritiers. Je pense que la Damoiselle Hermione à toutes les possibilités de faire une bonne héritière. Elle est d'une grande perspicacité et sa mémoire n'a pas de limite d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans son esprit. De plus, elle est d'une intelligence rare et déborde de curiosité. Elle représenterait Serdaigle de façon admirable !

- En effet, ta logique ne t'a pas fait déjà pour ce choix. Dans mon cas, le jeune Ronald me semble bien parti pour faire un bon héritier de Poufsouffle. Il a l'air passionné par la nature et les animaux et sa loyauté envers ses amis se lit dans son regard avec une incroyable précision.

- Bien il ne reste plus qu'à trouver de qui Harry sera l'héritier. C'est de lui dont les choses dépendent. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'avec Godric nous nous unissions pour qu'il puisse recevoir nos pouvoirs combinés. Il a la ruse des Serpentards et le courage des Gryffondors. Il honorerait nos deux maisons et pourrait laver mon nom de tout mensonge. Qu'en penses-tu mon ami ?

- Je pense que nous devrions nous préparer si nous voulons être prêts d'ici ce soir Salazar, répondit Gryffondor en lui souriant.

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Il est moins bien :S**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**hp-fiction-6 **: oui oui, j'préfère faire de Salazar quelqu'un de bien, j'le vois mal en froid ac les autres et puis c'est mon fondateur préféré alors... loool  
**pitch** : oui oui, le loup c'est bien pour poufsouffle ! C'est parce que j'voyais mal attribuer cet animal au ptit ronnie même s'il vit qu'en même au Terrier xD ça fait qu'j'ai pris un autre animal qui pourrait représenter cette maison.  
**Wilfrid54** : Merci pour le compliment : ) ça fait vraiment plaisir et pour l'instant je pense que j'vais continuer cette fic ! J'l'aime bien mois aussi alors bon... moi-même j'veux en connaître la fin xD

**Merci pour vos commentaires :) **


	5. Les Héritiers

Chapitre 5 : Les héritiers

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger ce soir-là, les quatre fondateurs se levèrent et rejoignirent le trio qui, étonné, les regarda s'asseoir en face d'eux sur la table qui serait quelques années plus tard aux Gryffondors. Ils regardaient avec attention le jeune groupe et alors qu'ils essayaient de se préparer à leur annoncer la nouvelle, Hermione prit la parole :

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-elle voyant bien qu'ils ne se décidaient pas à parler.

- Et bien, ensemble, nous avons décidé de faire de vous nos héritiers, si vous le voulez bien entendu. Si vous refusez, nous le comprendrions mais nous avons besoin d'une réponse rapidement car en cas d'accord, la cérémonie devra se dérouler ce soir même en raison de plusieurs facteurs qui pourrait devenir gênant voir dangereux pour vous si nous le faisions plus tard.

- Pour ma part, je suis d'accord mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passera exactement si nous acceptons et comment se déroulera la cérémonie, répondit Harry après avoir réfléchi à la proposition de Rowena.

- En fait, reprit celle-ci, si vous devenez nos héritiez, vous cumulerez à votre héritage familial le nôtre. Ces deux héritages s'uniront et se renforcerons donnant ainsi une sorte de troisième héritage qui sera le vôtre. La puissance donnée devrait être la vôtre cumulée à la nôtre ou en tout cas elle sera plus puissante que celle que vous possédez actuellement pour sûr. Pour la cérémonie, il nous suffira de nous entailler les mains et de mélanger notre sang pendant que nous psalmodierons en langage elfique quelques phrases pour sceller notre union.

- Moi aussi j'accepte, dit à on tour Hermione pendant que Ron hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais tout d'abord, qui deviendra l'héritier de qui ? Car je ne pense pas que nous trois allons devenir héritier des quatre fondateurs chacun je ne montre ?

- Justement, nous allions en venir. Cet après midi, après votre départ, nous en avons discuté et nous en sommes venu au fait que toi, Hermione, serait mon héritière, que Ronald serait celui de Helga alors qu'Harry, lui, hériterait de Godric et de Salazar.

- Mais pourquoi j'hérite de deux fondateurs ? demanda Harry surprit par cette révélation.

- Peu de temps après votre arrivée, nous sommes tombés sur une prophétie de Merlin lui-même annonçant votre venue. Dans celle-ci, il est clairement dit que le Fourchelangue s'unira au Griffon et qu'il sera accompagne de l'Aigle et du Loup pour mener sa destiner à bien. Nous en avons donc conclut que l'un de vous héritera de deux d'entre nous dont vous connaissaient déjà l'identité. Pour savoir lequel d'entre vous était cet élu, nous vous avons observé et en avons conclut qu'Hermione ne pouvait être que l'Aigle et Ronald le Loup. De plus, il est visible qu'Harry est au centre de votre amitié. Chaque mouvement que vous faite le prouve. Rien que le fait de le faire asseoir entre vous, montre votre instant protecteur envers lui.

Face à cette dernière remarque, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, remarquant pour la première fois que ses amis le surprotégeaient instinctivement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et voyant cela, Hermione décida de détendre l'atmosphère en reprenant la parole et diriger les regards vers elle.

- Quand commencerons-nous la cérémonie ? Faut-il que nous fassions quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, vous n'aurez rien à faire et si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons d'ors et déjà commencer.

- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Ne perdons pas de temps, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver plus tard et si nous voulons être en forme pour demain, il nous faudra nous coucher tôt ce soir.

- La Damoiselle à raison, nous devrions y aller. Bon suivez nous, nous allons commencer la cérémonie dans une pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle.

Les trois jeunes amis suivirent Salazar et les autres fondateurs et ne furent pas surpris de se retrouver dans la salle où avait du aller Harry lors de sa nomination par la Coupe de Feu en quatrième année. Les lieux était plus chaleureux que dans les souvenirs qu'en gardaient les futurs héritiers qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer les décorations murales représentant des duels sorciers ou des combats contre certaines créatures magiques.

Bien je pense que nous pouvons commencer…

A son réveil, il sut que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Tout autour de lui était flou et ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors qu'une douleur le long de sa jambe commençait à fortement le gêner. Il se releva légèrement sur ses avant bras et chercha la cause de cette douleur. Tout ce qu'il put voir était une masse broussailleuse qui remuait par moment appuyant un peu plus sur son membre endoloris.

- 'Mione ! Tu m'écrases ! protesta Harry d'une voix plaintif en secouant légèrement la masse floue.

- Ho… désolé Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore dans cette salle ? Et Ron qui ronfle encore comme pas possible… Allé Ron ! Debout !

- Hum… Encore un peu s'il vous plait… supplia le jeune héritier encore à moitié endormi avant de s'exclamer :

- Harry ? Hermione ? C'est bien vous ?

- Mais oui gros bêta, lui répondit la jeune Poudlarienne avant de se stopper en voyant le visage de ses deux amis. Par Merlin… Les garçons, vous n'auriez pas un miroir ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et les trois amis virent entrer dans la salle les quatre fondateurs impatients de voir les changements qu'avaient pu produire leur héritage.

- Si je ne m'abuse, celui là, c'est le mien ! s'exclama joyeusement Helga en pointant du doigt un Ron pour le moins encore choqué par les changements physique de ses amis.

- En effet, je pense que l'autre est à nous, lui répondit Godric en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Vous devriez venir ma chère, proposa Rowena en tendant à son tour la main à son héritière. JE suppose que vous êtes impatiente de voir le résultat sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? Tenez, vous n'avez qu'à regarder par vous-même.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rowena fit apparaître sous les yeux impatients de ses trois étudiants, un miroir d'une taille immense prenant quasiment à lui seul un pan entier du mur. Le premier a réagir fut Harry qui se rapprocha pour faire face à son reflet. Au début, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'une tache informe avant d'entendre Salazar lui conseiller d'enlever les verres qu'il portait. Les changements qui s'étaient opéré chez lui étaient bien plus visible que ceux de ses amis. Ses yeux à l'origine d'un vert émeraude possédaient maintenant quelques éclats dorés et argentés alors que des reflets bleus et roux s'étaient immiscés dans sa chevelure autrefois d'un noir profond. De plus, il lui semblait qu'il avait pris une quinzaine de centimètres et que ses muscles autrefois peu développés avaient pris de l'ampleur. A côté de lui Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ses cheveux encore légèrement broussailleux devenaient lisses sous ses doigts et avaient pris une couleur bien plus sombre que celle d'autrefois. Son nez avait lui aussi changé, étant maintenant vaguement aquilin comme celui de Rowena. En approchant ses mains pour pouvoir le toucher, elle fit surprise de remarquer que ses doigts était bien plus fins qu'hier et finissaient par des ongles plus longs. Quand à Ron, il restait abasourdi face à lui-même, n'en revenant pas. Il s'était dans l'ensemble affiné et ses yeux bleus étaient maintenant dorés tandis que ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, lui faisant perdre cette chevelure flamboyante que tous les membres de sa famille possédaient. Il se rendit compte alors que cette similarité entre lui et les siens allait lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait mais de voir qu'il avait toujours ses taches de rousseur lui redonna le sourire.

- Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? demanda Helga après avoir laissé un peu de temps aux trois jeunes pour découvrir leur nouveau visage.

- C'est si… étrange, commença Harry ne sachant pas trouver les mots pour qualifier la chose.

- Waouh, il va me falloir quelques temps pour m'habituer et me reconnaître en passant devant une glace… continua Hermione en se touchant le visage pour s'assurer qu'il était vrai.

- On peut dire que ça change en effet, finit par déclarer à son tour l'ancien rouquin qui s'était retourné pour admirer les changements de ses amis.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ceci est la partie la plus visible de la cérémonie. Ce qu'il a d'étonnant, c'est que la cicatrice d'Harry semble s'être atténuée bien qu'en regardant de près, on puisse encore la distinguer.

Harry, n'ayant pas remarqué le changement, regarda fixement sa cicatrice et s'aperçut qu'en effet elle semblait avoir légèrement disparu. Il passa ses doigts dessus et ne sut pas s'il était déçu ou rassuré de la sentir sur sa peau. Il espéra alors que ceci lui permettrait de ne plus avoir de vision de son ennemi mais Hermione devinant ses pensées, lui dit d'attendre encore leur retour pour s'en assurer et éviter de se faire de faux espoirs.

- Bien, je pense que vous devriez prendre tout de suite votre petit déjeuner pour ensuite vous préparer. Votre premier entraînement se déroule dans moins d'une heure. Dépêchez vous, les prévint Godric, tout sourire en les voyant partir à la vitesse d'un éclair de peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps.

- Tu aurais pu leur dire qu'il n'était que six heures du matin au lieu de leur jouer ce mauvais tour Godric, lui reprocha Salazar en souriant malicieusement.

- En effet… mais ça n'aurait pas été si marrant…

**Voilà, le 5ème chapitre !! Plus court 3 pages au lieu de 4 sur Word xD que les autres je sais mais là quand même : ) Contente de voir que ma fic plait en tt cas ! ça fait super plaisir et ça donne vraiment envie de continuer !**

**Réponses aux Reviews :  **

**Wilfrid54** : ok j's'rai moins exigente mais bon... j'ai passé un chapitre à décrire un pu de conversation en me cassant la tête à trouver des questions et tout alors que j'aurai pu l'éliminer d'un geste en une phrase xD et bon... j'peux pas le retoucher ce chapitre, sinn j'devrais aussi enlever la suite... chose que tu ne souhaites pas bien sûr... ; )

**Mélandra** : Ha méli !!! trop contente d'avoir une review de toi sérieusement : D Ca m'touche énormenement venant de toi ! j'tadoooore trop trop trop !

**hp-fiction-6** : De rien pour la review ! après tout elle est mérité ! Ta fic est génial j'trouve ! J'la conseille à ceux qui liront cette réponse d'ailleurs ! Hésitez pas, allez la lire !! L'idée au départ ne me chauffer pas trop mais au final j'ai hate de voir ça : D Sinon j'suis contente de voir que mes idées sont appréciées : )


	6. Entraînement

Chapitre 6 : Retour au Présent

Ca faisait déjà un an qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à Poudlard au temps des fondateurs. Une année venait de s'écouler durant laquelle ils s'étaient entraîné sans relâche et avait appris à maîtriser les pouvoirs qui leur avaient été dévoilé au fil des entraînements. Tous trois avaient énormément changé. Ils avaient mûri mentalement, physiquement et magiquement. Au tout début, ils leurs avaient impossible de maîtriser la magie sans baguette, se demandant bien comment ils pourraient apprendre en ne sachant même pas faire apparaître une aiguille. Puis les jours passèrent et des améliorations s'étaient fait ressentir si bien qu'Hermione fut la première à maîtriser un sort sans baguette. Ce n'était qu'un lumos mais le résultat était tout de même là, réconfortant les trois amis sur l'avancée de leurs efforts.

**Flash back On :**

_- Ca m'énerve ! Ca fait déjà une heure que je m'entraîne sans résultat ! J'y passe des jours complets à vouloir faire bouger cette fichue plume… se plaignit Ron en regardant sa plume blanche identique à celles utilisées en première année._

_- Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause et te concentrer un peu plus. J'ai lu à la bibliothèque ce matin que le sorcier devait sentir passer sa magie du plus profond de son être jusqu'à la partie de son corps où le sort doit partir. Il doit aussi s'imaginait parfaitement le résultat pour avoir une chance d'y arriver._

_- C'est bien tout ça mais pour l'instant 'Mione, toi non plus tu n'es arrivée à rien…_

_- Je sais mais je m'entraîne et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Lumos ! Lumos !! LUMOS !_

_Alors qu'à ses premiers essais rien ne s'était produit, lors de sa dernière tentative, Hermione réussit à faire apparaître au creux de sa main une douce lumière pouvant éclairer une personne dans le noir à un mètre devant elle maximum._

_- Waouh ! Tu as réussi Hermione ! Tu es enfin parvenu à un résultat ! Harry ! Viens voir !_

**Flash back Off**

Le temps qu'ils apprennent cette forme de magie, Rowena leur apprenait à fermer leur esprit et à aller dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle leur expliqua les différents dangers de l'occlumencie et de la légilimancie mais aussi de leurs avantages comme celui de pouvoir communiquer par la pensée avec un autre légitimant confirmé. Ce cours était en général suivi par deux heures d'astronomie où le trio devait par lui-même retrouver les étoiles ou constellations demandées et en faire un croquis suivi d'un rapport détaillé. Bien entendu, avec la vue aiguisée dont elle avait héritée, Hermione passait bien moins de temps à chercher et finissait toujours avec une demi-heure sur ses deux amis.

De plus, ils avaient en parallèle appris la métamorphose humaine avec l'aide de Salazar qui leur en apprit les bases. A commencer par le fait que chaque sorcier ne possédait pas une mais plusieurs formes animales : une pour son caractère, une pour sa magie, une pour son élément et une magique. Cette nouvelle avait sidéré les trois étudiants qui ne s'imaginaient pas pouvoir atteindre un nombre aussi important de transformation ! De plus, avec leur héritage, on ne pouvait pas déterminer s'ils auraient un ou deux animagus par transformation voir trois pour Harry. Pour l'instant, chacun d'entre eux avait découvert son premier animagus et d'après les fondateurs, les autres devraient suivre l'un après l'autre et leur apparition devraient être déclenchée par un évènement ou une émotion ou un pouvoir.

**Flash back On :**

_- Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir à l'aide de ses potions quel sera votre animagus premier. Celui-ci correspond à votre caractère. Il est celui qui est le plus proche de vous, et possède une personnalité similaire à la vôtre. Une fois la potion absorbée, vous tomberez dans un sommeil paradoxal durant lequel vous aurez l'impression de rêver. De là, je ne peux vous en dire plus, tout dépendra de vous et de votre animagus. Prenez garde cependant à ne pas le brusquer ou le mettre en colère, il pourrait ne pas accepter la transformation et vous vous rentrouvririez sans cette part de vous. Des sorciers expérimentés en sont devenus vous._

_Au bout de plusieurs heures durant lesquelles Harry, Ron et Hermione dormait profondément, Salazar les observait impatient de découvrir une part de leur personnalité. Silencieusement, il restait assis face à eux et regardait avec intérêt le soulèvement régulier de leur thorax dans l'espoir de voir l'un d'eux devenir régulier ce qui annoncerait le réveil de la personne à qui il appartenait. Ron fut le premier à se réveiller. En souriant, il se retourna vers son mentor et vit que ses deux amis dormaient encore :_

_- Alors ? demanda simplement Salazar avide de savoir enfin ce que serait l'animagus de Ron._

_- J'étais dans une forêt de conifères je crois… il avait de la neige partout et le vent soufflait assez fort. Je pense qu'il devait faire environ moins dix degrés mais le plus étrange c'est que je n'avais pas froid et c'est là qu'il est apparu… raconta Ron, les yeux brillant d'excitation._

_- C'est qui se "il" ? questionna le fondateur avec le même air pressé que tout à l'heure._

_- Un magnifique loup au pelage fauve mêlé de gris et de noir… il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Croc d'Acier._

_- Intéressant ! Ronald, vous avez fait du bon travail ! s'exclama Salazar, solennel en regardant son élève. Venez voir par ici, votre jeune amie se réveille. Bonjour Hermione, alors dites nous, que c'est-il passait ?_

_- J'étais sur une montagne sur laquelle des fleurs et de l'herbes jonchaient le sol. Ca devait être l'été. J'ai marché pendant quelques dizaines de mètre avant de me retrouver devant une falaise. En levant les yeux, j'ai aperçu un oiseau majestueux tournait en rond au dessus de ma tête avant de piquer vers le sol et de se poser sur mon épaule… J'en suis sûre maintenant, c'était un aigle royal nommé Belle Vue._

_- Bon, je pense que nous devrions aller voir maintenant Harry pour entendre sa version et pour que vous puissiez lui raconter après la votre. Alors jeune homme qu'as-tu vu ?_

_- Et bien, commença Harry à peine réveillé, j'étais au milieu d'une savane je suppose et de là j'ai entendu quelques chose remuait derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un Lion qui, si je me souviens bien, disait s'appeler Crinière d'Or._

_- Et bien… je suis surpris que vous ayez tout les trois rencontré votre caractère du premier coup. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la métamorphose au cours prochain…_

**Flash back Off**

En attendant, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour les aider de ce côté, Salazar Serpentard était passé au cours de potion où il vit avec consternation que le niveau de ses élèves outre celui d'Hermione était de loin le niveau le plus médiocre qu'il ait pu observer pour des sorciers censés avoir étudier cette matière pendant plus de six ans. Il du donc reprendre avec eux les bases et pour les aider à s'améliorer, les obligeait à faire des recherches sur les ingrédients qu'ils utilisaient pour en apprendre les propriétés. Dans cette matière, Harry finit par excellait ainsi Qu'Hermione tandis que Ron faisait de son mieux et réussissait à avoir des potions presque parfaite. Son plus grand défaut était son éternelle maladresse qui ne s'était pas volatilisée et qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens dès que quelque chose clochait.

Leur cours avec Helga Poufsouffle leur avaient permis d'améliorer leurs connaissances sur le monde qui les entourait et de mieux comprendre l'attitude de certains animaux ou de certaines plantes. Ces cours leur permirent aussi d'acquérir une certaine aptitude à l'association de certains produits provenant de leur entourage pour confectionner par eux-mêmes des potions simples ne nécessitant pas l'aide d'un bouquin.

Godric, quant à lui, avait décidé de leur apprendre le duel armé et leur avait par conséquent montré comment manier plusieurs armes. Depuis, chacun avait son arme de prédilection. Harry pour ses duels utilisait une épée alors que Ron lui maniait une hache franciscaine et Hermione une faucille. Tous trois étaient devenus des duellistes confirmés dans leur catégorie. En défense contre les forces du mal, ils avaient du revoir toutes les créatures de bases et avait pu observer leur professeur s'entraîner sur de vrais créatures maléfiques. A plusieurs reprises, il les avait testés en les enfermant dans un lieu face à l'un de ses monstres pour voir si leur niveau avait évolué et où pouvait se poser les problèmes d'assimilation. Quelques jours plutôt, alors qu'ils avaient cours avec lui, ce dernier leur annonça qu'ils étaient fin prêts à se débrouiller de leur côté. Pour les féliciter, il leur offrit à chacun une arme avec leurs initiales inscrites dessus et avec des pierres précieuses incrustées aux couleurs de leur maison.

- Harry, arrête de jouer avec cette épée, tu risques de m'éborgner, grommela Hermione plongea dans un livre sur la magie élémentaire.

- Oh 'Mione ! Laisse moi me détendre, j'm'ennuie tu sais…

- Prends un livre et lit alors où fait un peu de relaxation mais arrête d'agiter cette lame sous mon nez, j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour découvrir nos éléments respectifs.

- Et bien ça attendra, nous devons partir ce soir et nous n'avons pas encore annoncé la nouvelle aux fondateurs, leur annonça Ron qui était allongé dans l'herbe prenant le soleil.

- Oui, je pense que nous devrions les mettre au courant ce midi de notre départ et leur faire nos adieux… acquiesça le jeune Lion.

- A votre avis, ils auront changés à notre époque ? Vont-ils remarquer la différence et nous croire quand nous leur dirons qui nous sommes ?

- Je ne sais pas… on verra bien, n'est-ce pas… ? En tout cas, cette époque et ces personnages vont me manquer…

- 'Mione, ne t'en fais pas. A nous trois on s'en sortira et tu ne te sentiras pas seule. A nous aussi ils vont nous manquer mais nous devons partir si nous voulons protéger les nôtres de Voldemort. Qui sait, après, nous reviendrons peut-être dans une cinquantaine d'année passer l'bonjour ! répondit Ron avec l'espoir de voir Hermione retrouver le sourire.

- Allons-y. Il est l'heure d'aller manger…

Ils se mirent alors en route vers la Grande Salle et une fois arrivés, ils aperçurent les fondateurs déjà attablés, prêts à manger. Ils s'approchèrent ensemble d'un même mouvement et Harry s'avança pour prendre la parole :

- Chers Fondateurs, nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer mais d'ici ce soir, nous devrons retourner chez nous…

- Nous nous en doutions jeune Harry, mais nous attendions que vous veniez nous l'annoncer pour en être sûrs. Cette année, vous nous avez montré à quel point enseigner à de jeunes sorciers avides de connaissances était pour nous quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'est pour cela que dès demain, Poudlard ouvrira ses portes à la vingtaine d'élève qu'elle a réussi à dénicher, répondit Rowena de sa voix calme en fixant ses jeunes apprentis.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot cette année tous les trois. Nous ne pensions pas que vous progresseriez à ce point en si peu de temps même en sachant que l'union des sangs y a sûrement contribué. Vous allez beaucoup nous manquer et sachez que nous vous soutenons dans votre quête, continua Godric à la suite de son amie.

- Nous sommes fiers tous les quatre, de vous offrir à chacun ce livre contenant tous les plans du château ainsi que ces passages secrets et ces mots de passe. Tous sans la moindre exception, nos appartements privés y sont aussi indiqué pour qu'à votre époque, vous puissiez y récupérer votre héritage. Pour ouvrir ces livres, il vous faudra verser une goutte de votre sang sur la serrure qui en reconnaissant nos liens de parentés, s'ouvrira. Plus personnellement, je souhaite en tant que maître des potions, vous offrir ces coffrets dans lesquels se trouves tous les ingrédients possibles et même les plus rares en assez grande quantité. D'Helga, vous recevez chacun un œuf dans lequel se trouve un animal dont je ne vous donnerai pas l'identité. De Godric, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez déjà eu vos souvenirs alors pour finir, Rowena vous offre ces médaillons aux armoiries de Poudlard qu'il vous faudra porter en toute occasion. En cas d'attaque mental, il vous protègera automatiquement si vos forces vous sont au plus bas. Vous pouvez si vous le voulez, en appuyant en son centre sur votre peau, le faire intégrer votre chair, empêchant ainsi quiconque de vous l'enlever.

- Merci, nous ne savons pas comment vous remercier… Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir… J'en suis vraiment navrée… expliqua Hermione gênée par tant d'attention de ses mentors.

- Ne nous remercie pas ou alors offre nous comme cadeau une belle victoire et fait de nos présents bon usage. C'est tout ce que nous voulons. Au revoir mes jeunes amis, je crois qu'il est tant pour vous de vous préparer à quitter ce passé…

**Voilà ! Alors ???  
Merci pour les reviews en passant :D**

**Wilfrid54** : J'aimerai trop faire pareil moi aussi... ce s'rait trop bien de changer d'apparence un peu par moment !  
**hp-fiction-6** : Merci ! j'espère que la suite te plait !


	7. Changement de Programme

"" - pensées

- … - paroles

Chapitre 7 : Changement de Programme

- Il est déjà 23H passées les garçons, la nuit est tombée, nous devrions nous mettre en route.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent à nouveau la forêt interdite comme ils l'avaient déjà fait un an auparavant. En arrivant sur les lieux, ils mirent en place les bougies et dessinèrent le pentacle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tracer mais dans le sens inverse à celui qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leur arrivé. Une fois au centre, ils se placèrent de façon à former un cercle et attendirent le moment propice pour fixer leurs pensées sur leur époque qu'ils avaient quittés il y a déjà un an jour pour jour.

Alors qu'Harry avait les yeux fermés et était concentré sur son objectif, une bête de petite taille qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir l'attrapa au mollet le faisant tomber à genoux avant de s'enfuir. Bien que déconcentré, le jeune Lion essaya de se redresser alors que ses amis resserraient leur emprise sur lui pour l'aider à tenir et essaya de se focaliser sur le futur à nouveau. Le trajet fut mouvementé si bien qu'en arrivant de l'autre côté du tunnel, ils furent propulsés au sol.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant sur la jambe de son ami pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là.

- Fichue bestiole ! Par sa faute on aura pu mourir ce soir ou atterrir en pleine préhistoire…

Harry venait de relever la tête et fixa alors ses amis avec étonnement. Quelque chose en eux avait changé mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Ils portaient toujours les mêmes habits certes, ils avaient toujours la même apparence aussi… mais attendez !

- Hermione ! Ron ! Vous avez rétréci ! Ou plutôt, vous avez perdu quelques années… tant mieux pour toi Ron, ça t'aura fait perdre tes rides au moins !

- Hey ! Tu peux parler ! Tu flottes dans tes vêtements toi aussi ! lui répondit le rouquin en envoyant un caillou en direction du jeune Potter.

- Arrêtez de vous chamaillez ! Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre de ressembler à des ados à peine pubères alors qu'il y a à peine trente seconde avant vous sembliez être des hommes pour de vrai ?

- Alors comme ça nous étions enfin des hommes ? la taquina Harry avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- En effet et là tu ressemble plus à ton cousin le chimpanzé alors lève toi et retournons au château tout de suite avant que je ne décide de vous jeter un sort… N'oubliez pas que nous devons nous faire discrets. Il est minuit passé et tout le monde est censé dormir, nous y comprit.

- C'est bon Hermione, fait pas ta rabat-joie… bon ok j'rigole, calme toi ! s'écria Ron en voyant son amie s'approcher de lui d'un pas menaçant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Belle Vue ne sembla pas être du même avis et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quidditch, il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds. Le petit groupe partie alors dans un fou rire incontrôlé et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer avant de se mettre enfin en route pour leur dortoir. Mais peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'orée de la forêt, un hurlement à glacer le sang parvint jusqu'à eux. Par réflexe, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel et souffla à ses deux compagnons :

- La pleine lune, ce n'était pas la semaine dernière normalement ?

- Normalement oui… je crois qu'on a du faire une erreur quelque part, on ne doit pas être à la bonne date et mon instinct me dit qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises.

- En attendant les garçons, nous ferions mieux de nous transformer si nous ne voulons pas finir en chair à pâté pour loup garou… On va bientôt avoir un nouvel invité ! s'exclama Hermione en fixant plus loin dans la forêt les mouvements irréguliers des buissons.

Instantanément, les trois amis se transformèrent et là où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvaient encore trois élèves de Poudlard, étaient apparus un loup suivi d'un lion et d'un aigle royal. A l'arrivée de l'intrus, celui-ci apercevant Croc d'Acier, s'avança vers lui et commença à le sentir. Celui-ci de son côté pendant faisait de même alors que Belle Vue et Crinière d'Or en profitaient pour le détailler.

"Il est étrange… Il me rappelle quelqu'un de familier mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… Pensez-vous qu'il s'agir de Lupin ?" demanda Ron à ses amis par télépathie.

"Et bien, il est beaucoup moins robuste que lui si tu regardes sa carrure…"

"Et je vous rappelle" enchaîna Harry, "que Remus est parti en mission à l'étranger pour l'Ordre alors je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu atterrir ici devant nous."

"Tu dois avoir raison" approuva Hermione en s'envolant de la branche où elle s'était perchée pour pouvoir dominer la scène. "Nous devrions nous en aller et rentrer au plus vite maintenant."

"Oui mais il risque de nous suivre jusqu'au château si nous y allons alors qu'il est encore avec nous."

"Alors il nous faut trouver un moyen de faire diversion, Ron. Je suis d'avis pour que nous lui lancions un sort pour le déboussoler pendant que nous partons tranquillement… une autre idée ?"

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu continuer leur conversation, un aboiement se fit entendre. Il était encore assez lointain mais il s'avançait dans leur direction. Le loup garou, en l'entendant, se redressa sur ses pattes arrière avant de partir en courant vers l'origine du bruit. Il ne resta donc plus qu'aux trois animagus non déclaré que de repartir enfin vers leur maison d'adoption, Poudlard.

En entrant dans le château, sous leur forme humaine, ils marchèrent calmement en direction de leur dortoir, n'ayant aucune crainte de croiser quelqu'un, sachant qu'à cette heure-ci, Rusard allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des préfets pour prendre un bain. Mais alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers pour accéder au tableau de la Grosse Dame, derrière eux un bruit se fit entendre.

- Et bien, jeunes gens, que faites-vous donc à Poudlard ? A une heure du matin en plus… Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau je vous prie, commença l'homme qui venait de surprendre le petit groupe avant de se retourner et de partir en direction d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Les héritiers, encore sous le choc, restèrent un moment dans les escaliers, immobiles et sans voix. Ils finirent au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité mais qui en réalité ne représentait que quelques secondes, par bouger et obéir à la demande qui leur avait été faite.

"Mais c'est impossible ! Il est censé être mort depuis plus de deux mois déjà !"

"On le sait Harry ! Mais bon sang ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un fantôme !"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron ! Ce n'est pas un fantôme, on verrait à travers lui… Les garçons, je pense avoir trouvé le problème… et si on n'était pas à notre époque mais à celle de tes parents, Harry ? Ca collerait avec la pleine lune, le loup garou, les aboiements et Dumbledore…"

"Si c'est le cas, il nous faut trouver une solution pour expliquer notre venue ici… Je n'pense pas que nous devrions lui raconter la vérité, il pourrait essayer de nous faire oublier nos passés respectifs pour nous empêcher de changer le futur…"

"Harry, Ron, je crois avoir une idée…"

Dix minutes après, tous les trois étaient installés dans le bureau directorial faisant face à Dumbledore comme ils avaient dû le faire avec les fondateurs un an auparavant.

- Et bien jeune gens, j'attends des explications. Que faisiez vous à traîner ans les couloirs de ce château en pleine nuit alors que vous ne faîtes même pas partie de ce collège… commença Dumbledore en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Nous sommes venus d'Australie, il y a bientôt deux semaine, Monsieur, commença Hermione en regardant le directeur dans leu yeux, fermant son esprit à toute attaque. Et alors que nous avions prévu de dormir à Pré au Lard, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des hommes en noirs… Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, et nous avons alors décidé de nous enfuir par la forêt. Au bout de plusieurs heures, nous avons fini par en sortir et devant nous se dressait ce château…

- Comment vous nommez vous ? Savez vous où se trouvent vos familles maintenant ?

- Je m'appelle Vela prononcé Véla… Banks et les deux garçons m'accompagnant sont des amis d'enfance. Voici Oliver Cartridge et Alexander Cauldwell, reprit-t-elle en désignant Harry puis Ron. Nous n'avons pas de famille. En Australie, nous avions été placé dans des orphelinats différents mais à notre arrivé à l'Ecole de Magie Stenford, nous avons fait connaissance et avons décidé de quitter cette année le pays pour vivre par nos propre moyens.

- Bien… et que comptez vous faire maintenant ? Avez-vous de l'argent sur vous ?

- Nous comptions vois si nous pouvions intégrer une école de Grande Bretagne pour l'obtention d'un diplôme qui nous permettrait de nous en sortir par la suite. Pour l'argent, ce n'est pas un problème, en Australie j'ai hérité d'une certaine fortune lors du décès d'un homme qui se disait être mon parrain… répondit Harry en baissant les yeux, gêné.

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez intégrer Poudlard cette année mais vous avez manqué deux jours de cours déjà. Il vous faudra aussi vous présenter demain soir à leur du repas pour passer sous le Choixpeau Magique qui vous indiquera dans quelle maison vous serez réparti. En attendant, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Demain, vous pourrez rester dans la Salle Commune où vous aller passer le reste de votre nuit ou visiter le château. Mais il vous faudra être présent pour votre répartition surtout… En quelle année êtes-vous ?

- Heu… commença Hermione avant d'apercevoir la gazette du sorcier sur le bureau du directeur. En 1975, Professeur ?

- Non, je voulais dire en quelle année scolaire êtes-vous ?

- En cinquième année !

Alors qu'Harry venait de répondre, ces deux amis le regardaient avec étonnement et incompréhension. Pourquoi avait-il donc menti sur leur âge ?

"Harry ! Pourquoi tu nous fais refaire deux années en plus à Poudlard ?"

"Réfléchis Ron. Mes parents sont nés en 1960 donc si nous sommes en 1975, ils sont en cinquième année ! Je pourrais enfin les rencontrer comme ça et devenir ami avec eux peut-être…"

- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, demain vous intégrerez la cinquième année de Poudlard mais en attendant, il vous faut dormir.

Après cette phrase de Dumbledore, les trois jeune gens se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à un tableau représentant un elfe des bois perché sur un arbre.

- Mot de passe ? demanda ce dernier.

- J'aime la nature ! s'exclama Dumbledore en laissant passer les trois amis pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans la salle qui venait de se découvrir. N'oubliez pas le mot de passe surtout, il pourra vous servir en tout occasion…

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Comment le trouvez-vous ? Et je mets au défi les lecteurs de trouver pourquoi j'ai nommé Harry Ron et Hermione comme ça… ; ) Celui qui trouve aura l'droit à un résumé de l'histoire où c'qu'il voudra si c'est possible… xD**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**hp-fiction-6 **: Pas tout de suite contre les mangemorts non plus… lol  
**Mélandra** : Dis pas ça ! On pourrait croire que j'te drogue à la fic xD loool  
**Wilfrid54** : Pour la critique, j'vais y répondre hein vu que j'suis là pr ça ;) Alors pour les surnoms, non, j'les aurais pas mis en anglais pr la simple raison que je parle français que j'utiliserai les surnoms français des maraudeurs et qu'en bonne française, de tte façon, je traduis tout ce qui est pas français et je l'adapte à ma langue maternelle… si si ! c'est comme ça qu'on fait en France ! rien que le VIH au lieu de HIV ou UE au lieu de EU le montre bien… De plus silverwolf si j'ai bien traduis signifie loup argenté… pb : Ron n'est pas argenté, il est couleur fauve… Comme les loups européens…  
Mais sinon : voici la suite : )


End file.
